No Greater Fools
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: This is what you get when your English Teacher makes you write your own version of Romeo and Juliet. Warning: This is depressing. At least those who already read it said it was. Also rated T because I'm paranoid. And death, can't forget the death.


No Greater Fools

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: Do NOT let the title fool you, this story is depressing, it sounds like it could be funny, it's not. Sorry to those who want the date, I'm almost done with it, but my English teacher has been making it hard to write fanfic, with these assignments, this was one of them, write a story based off of Romeo And Juliet, and it is very depressing, not to stop you from reading it, but man, I think she wants us all to go emo. I mean, well you can read for yourself. Just, after you finish, don't hate me too hard.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Samurai, or any other. I also don't own Romeo and Juliet, just throwing that out there.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Two households, both alike in dignity,<em>

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

* * *

><p>The Burkholder family and the Taylor family were in a family war. The Taylor's didn't like the way the Burkholder's fight, and they wanted to teach them a lesson. They both were wealthy, and had good land, neither of them had children, just the husband and wife. One day, however, a baby girl was born to the Burkholders, her name was Megan, and when she became old enough, they taught her to fight. The Taylors learned of this, and so soon afterwards a child was born to them. Serena was her name. As soon as she could walk, she was fighting.<p>

* * *

><p>Our story begins on the land of the fortune-teller Verona. One day, she had a vision, a Burkholder and a Taylor, would meet, and not fight. However, the exact persons were unclear; this confused the wise Verona, for that only means that they do not have life yet. Exactly one year from her vision, a boy and a girl were born, Jayden Burkholder, and Emily Taylor. Five days later Verona had another vision. On the eve of their 17th birthday, they would meet and fall in love, but soon after everything goes black.<p>

For the next 16 years Jayden and Emily grew up watching their families fight, never joining in, for if everyone were to perish in the fight, the family would live on in the youngest. Jayden still practiced, in case of an attack on the house, but neither he, nor Megan, knew what the fight was about. Meanwhile, Serena and Emily worked as hard as they could, so that they may defeat the Burkholders, Emily in particular wanted to fight, but she knew that the family must live on. As the date grew closer to her 17th birthday, she realized that she didn't want to fight; it was just how she was raised. That's not to say she didn't like it, she did, but she didn't _want_ to fight.

Verona saw that they didn't have long until they met.

* * *

><p>It was two days before Jayden and Emily's birthday. Jayden was in the middle of training when his dad came in and told him that the next day, they <em>all<em> would go and attack the Taylors, for if he never fights then he can never become a man. Jayden knew that he would have to fight, so he prepared for the siege. Emily had no idea that within 24 hours her fate would be sealed by a surprise attack. She kept practicing with her sister, Emily thought that she was a pretty good fighter, and could hold her own against any Burkholder, but not knowing that it would be soon that she would find herself wrong. Later that night at the Burkholder's house, Jayden and Megan had a talk, but Megan kept talking about how the next day she was going to destroy Serena. Jayden then asked her why they were even fighting. Megan didn't know, and so she kept going on and on.

Verona had become sick, and at the old age of 87, that was not good. She saw that something would hold Jayden and Emily apart, but her visions were weakening, so she couldn't see what it was exactly, but she saw that some time after that the two families would be only one. How this would happen, Verona could not tell, but it would not be long.

* * *

><p>It was 7 a.m. on the eve of Jayden and Emily's 17th birthday. The Burkholders attacked. Their parents went for the elder Taylors, Megan went to find Serena, and Jayden went to the garden, hoping that no one would find him.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily woke up with a start, her house was under attack, but she wondered if she wanted to fight. She got dressed and went out to the garden to think some things out, for nobody would be there during the attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Verona had no time left, she had one final vision, Jayden had a blood stained knife over Emily. This would happen in 14 hours she felt, but with that, poor Verona was no more.<p>

* * *

><p>In the garden Jayden was thinking what he would say if any of his family caught him, he would say that he was chasing the youngest, when she hid somewhere. Emily was thinking about what would happen if she ran into a Burkholder, they didn't see each other so deep in thought, so Emily got a chance to find out. They looked up and into each other's eyes.<p>

Now some people think that only young people and fools believe in love at first sight, but luckily for them, they were both, and as the saying goes, there's no fool like a young fool, especially when they're in love.

"You're a Burkholder, aren't you?" Emily asked.

"So that means, you're a Taylor." Jayden figured. They didn't know what to do, kiss the person in front of them, kill them, or both.

"Oh sh, my dad, hurry, in here." Jayden pulled Emily into a nearby bush, luckily it was big enough to hide both of them, too bad it scratched them up all over. After his dad left, Jayden told Emily his name.

"I'm Emily." She replied.

"How do we get out of here?" Jayden asked her.

"Well, you just need to." She was interrupted by Jayden's dad's booming voice.

"Jayden, my boy, where ye be? Those cowards ran."

"I gotta go, stay here until it seems safe." Jayden told Emily. He got out and found his family.

"Jayden, you're all scratched up, meet up with the youngest?" His dad asked.

"Yes." Jayden said truthfully.

"I hear she's a scrapper, I see that's true. Let's go home." As they walked home Jayden's dad complimented him. "You done good to come out of a fight with such little damage, really good for a first time." He slapped Jayden on the back. Jayden's dad was a burly fellow, and that still hurt him, especially since there were a few scratches there.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Emily found her family.<p>

"Oh, Emily, you're all scratched up. Did that Burkholder boy do that to you?" Her mom asked.

"Yes." Emily said truthfully as it _was_ Jayden who pulled her into the scratchy bush.

"Little cheater, the whole lot of them are those sons of bi." Emily's dad was interrupted by Emily's mom.

"Don't worry honey, they will pay, tonight, need time to prepare. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and Emily was in her room writing all over her journal. 'Mrs. Emily Louise Burkholder' over and over again. Serena came in and Emily hid her journal.<p>

"What you writing, sis?" Serena asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, let's see that nothing." Emily tried to protest Serena getting to her journal, but Serena had knowledge of a pressure point on Emily that temporarily freezes her. She pressed it. "Oh, wow, that, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that, you're in love with a Burkholder. Mom and Dad are going to freak."

"Mhh, hhm, mhmhm." Emily tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"What's that, go tell them, now? Okay."

"NO!" Emily said unfreezing. "Serena, don't tell them, I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh. Alright, kill the Burkholder boy, and Mom and Dad don't find out."

"What?"

"Let's see, either you kill him, or Mom and Dad kill both of you, which is it?" Serena was loving this.

"Fine, I'll kill him, but then I'm killing myself."

"What, Emily, the point is that you live. That's what I'm offering you. Life." Serena was shocked at what Emily said.

"That's the best way, I love Jayden."

"You just met him."

"So. You wouldn't understand forbidden love." Emily said ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jayden and Megan were practicing for the next fight.<p>

"Do we have to do this?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know, we can fight, or we can fall in love with the Taylor girl."

"What?"

"I know you didn't fight her, those scratches are from a bush in the garden, I hid there my first time too. Let me guess, you saw her, your heart stopped, you felt like you couldn't breathe." Megan said.

"How did you know?"

"Happened the first time I saw Se-Sean Connery." Megan said.

"Really, him?" Jayden said confused.

"It was an old movie." She defended.

"Okay. Just don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Don't worry bro, what kind of older sister would I be if I told them." Come on, it's 7:30, let's go eat."

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock.<p>

"Remember, kill the Burkholder boy, or Mom and Dad kill you." Serena told Emily.

"Ready girls?" Their mom asked.

"Yes."

"Attack." They went and raided the Burkholder house.

* * *

><p>Jayden heard the door crash, and only thought of keeping Emily safe. Jayden found Emily and pulled her into the bathroom, for it was the closest room.<p>

"Emily, let's run. Get out of this stupid fight."

"Our families will find us, it's no use." Emily said depressed.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Jayden asked. She pulled out the knife.

"I have to kill you, my sister told me to, otherwise she tells my parents and we both die."

"Emily, if we run now then we don't have to worry about them, let's go now, when all of them are distracted, we can get away." Jayden said begging for Emily to come with him.

"Jayden, we can be together in death, forever." Emily raised to attack, but Jayden knocked it out of her hand and it went flying through the air. All of a sudden Megan and Serena, burst through the door. The knife went right through Serena's heart. Serena fell.

"Serena! NO!" Emily yelled.

"Emily I have a secret, I never would have told Mom and Dad, for I too am in love with a Burkholder, Megan, I love you. I apologize for the fighting."

"Serena, you're forgiven, I love you too, I have since I first saw you. Before you go, kiss me." They kiss and then Serena died, causing Megan to never know what would have happened.

* * *

><p>Jayden, Emily, and Megan then decided to run away. They first had to get out of the house. They did that, but on the lawn their parents caught them.<p>

"Jayden, Megan, what are you doing with that Taylor girl?" Their parents asked.

"Emily, where's Serena?" Her parents asked.

"Uh, um, she's, um, she's dead." Emily said.

"Who killed her?" Her dad asked.

Jayden was about to speak when Megan said.

"I did." There was a shot and Megan fell down. Mr. Taylor had his pistol out.

"Hey Serena, here I come."

"Megan, but, you didn't." Jayden said.

"Now, Jayden, take the Taylor girl, and kill her." His dad ordered.

"Emily, kill the Burkholder boy." Her mom said.

" NO!" They both yelled at the same time. Emily took the sword that killed Serena out from behind her back where she hid it, and she stabbed herself in the heart. She fell down and Jayden ran over to her. He grabbed the knife stood over just like in Verona's vision, kissed Emily, and slit his neck. With their dying breath they managed one last phrase.

"I love you, we shall be together." Then they died.

* * *

><p>Their families buried their bodies then went back to fighting. It went on for two more weeks before everybody except for Emily's mom was dead. Two families became one, at the price of seven lives. Emily's mom knew that she had no reason to do anything anymore. She lived for 40 more years a recluse. She died when her heart failed.<p>

* * *

><p>United in death, Jayden and Emily, and Serena and Megan had forever to be with each other. And they spent that forever, and it was the best time they ever had.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think?<strong>_ That was depressing. _**Told you, now don't try to lighten the mood. **_But. _**Shut it. I mean it, just shut up. You won't stop talking otherwise. So anyways, review.**_ What if I don't wanna. _**I hate you. **_I know, I'm your brother. _**Shut it. Bye.**_


End file.
